Golf club head covers have been used for numerous years to protect the head of golf clubs, especially the wood clubs, from hitting other clubs within the golf bag during the transport of the golf clubs. Typically, the head cover is made of a soft, plush or padded material that extends over and around the golf club head. The golf club head cover may also extend over a portion of the shaft or may be connected to a narrow band of highly elasticized material that extends over a portion of the shaft. One purpose of the narrow band of highly elasticized material that extends over a portion of the shaft is to provide a closure means for the golf club head so that it cannot easily or inadvertently be removed from the golf club head cover. Although a portion of the shaft is also protected by the narrow band of highly elasticized material of the golf club head cover, in many cases this protection is not necessary. Thereby eliminating this narrow band of highly elasticized material helps to minimize the cost of the golf club head cover. However, it presents another problem of how to prevent the golf club head from being inadvertently dislodged from the head cover by providing a closure that is aesthetic and allows for quick and easy storage and retrieval of the golf club head.